Belle inconnue
by Rosa-Grace
Summary: "-Je t'aime, Alavia" Ce n'était que des mots murmurés, des mots jusque là inavoués. Je fermais mes yeux doucement, un sourire résigné aux lèvres, attendant le rejet tant redouté. Mais il ne vint jamais.


Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, ça dépend du point de vue)

Je me présente, Framboise, petite nouvelle sur ce site, et petite nouvelle également pour ce qui est de l'écriture :)

Je vous présente ce petit OS tout droit sorti de mon cerveau, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira, c'est mon tout premier hehe.

Cet OS porte sur l'univers d'Eldarya, un dating game récent mais déjà apprécié, créé par ChiNoMiko et compagnie.

 **J'en profite donc pour faire mon disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ChiNoMiko (à part le prénom de l'héroïne)

Cet OS est tout gentil, tout mignon, donc ce sera un petit **rating K+**.

Merci d'avance, et vraiment, si vous n'aimez pas, évitez de me lancer la pierre, c'est que ça fait mal ces bêtes là !

J'accepte tout avis constructifs, qui m'aideront à m'améliorer ou autre, mais si vous pouviez éviter les insultes, je vous en serais reconnaissante :D

Dernière chose ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas de Béta, ni personne pour me relire et pour me corriger, donc ne me blâmez pas si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe et j'en passe... C'est définitivement quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas entièrement, le français...

Voilà, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, chers amis, et qu'elle vous soit agréable !

(trait)

 **Belle inconnue.**

Eldarya OS

POV Ezarel

Elle est nouvelle, belle, pure et différente.

Elle est nouvelle, parce qu'elle ne vient pas de ce monde, de _mon_ monde.

Elle est belle, parce que sa fraîcheur me semblait agréable à observer.

Elle est pure, parce qu'elle ne sait pas à quel point ce monde va mal.

Elle est différente... parce qu'elle a réussi là où toutes les autres ont échoué.

Je n'ai pas la prétention d'affirmer qu'aucune femme ne m'a jamais fait ressentir un sentiment autre que le mépris, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai ressenti de l'amour, ou de la tendresse.

Quand elle est arrivée, un beau jour ensoleillé, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Comment une simple humaine a pu apparaître dans la salle du Crystal, salle la plus protégée du Royaume ?

Elle semblait si perdue, et si fragile dans sa tristesse, elle qui a quitté son monde si précipitamment, se retrouvant seule entourée de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Quand on pensait qu'elle n'était là que par le fruit du hasard et qu'elle n'était d'aucune utilité (fait que j'approuvais à l'époque) pour l'avenir de nôtre monde, l'Oracle, qui ne se manifestait que quand elle le décidait, se montra devant nous, en pointant du doigt l'humaine entre nous, et en la proclament protectrice d'Eldarya. Sur le coup, je crus à une bonne blague, mais ce n'en était pas une. Quand on lui expliqua la situation du Royaume, l'innocente jeune femme nous annonça alors qu'elle trouverait les morceaux de cristaux restant, comme si c'était une partie de cache-cache. Sa pureté et sa fraîcheur adoucissaient quelque peu mon cœur dit de pierre.

Le temps passait, et l'humaine fut proclamait pas si humaine que ça, grâce à ma potion, et elle entra aussi dans une des garde d'Eel, la garde Absynthe, la mienne. Vu qu'elle était contrainte d'être sous mes services, j'en profitais pour lui donner les tâches ingrates, espérant ainsi qu'elle ne verrait pas mes yeux se remplir de tendresse quand je la fixait un peu trop longtemps. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir mes sentiments être non-partagés. Et ma technique marchait, vu les regard courroucés qu'elle m'envoyait dès qu'elle me croisait. Mais le temps passait. Et la simple humaine devint la Belle inconnue. C'était un surnom que je me plaisais à dire à chaque fois que l'on parlait d'elle, je trouvais qu'il lui correspondait parfaitement. Magnifique, et pourtant si mystérieuse...

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elle était en nôtre compagnie, et mes sentiments envers elle ne cessaient d'augmenter, me faisant de plus en plus peur. Bien sûr, tout les autres membres de la garde d'Eel avait remarqué les regards débordant d'amour que je lui envoyait quand elle avait le dos tourné. Mais ils ne se moquaient pas, au contraire, ils me pensaient définitivement fou d'aimer une femme telle qu'Alavia. Un physique à tombé par terre, avec de longs cheveux blancs, un magnifique visage ainsi que des yeux aussi rouges que le plus pur des rubis. Mais sous cette apparence d'ange, se cachait en réalité un caractère digne du diable, ainsi qu'une langue qui pouvait rapidement devenir mauvaise si ses amis ou elle étaient menacés. Oh, il y avait bien Nevra, le beau vampire brun, qui avait tenté sa chance avec elle. Sans réussite, ce qui d'ailleurs lui donna le premier râteau de sa vie.

Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. C'était comme si une force invisible me poussait vers elle, me poussait à l'aimer. Bien que je fus parfaitement conscient de mes actes et de mes pensées. Cela était peut-être mal, mais je ressentais une incroyable jalousie dès qu'elle regardait un autre homme que moi. Je la voulais pour moi tout seul, même si ces pensées me faisait passer pour un sale égoïste. Pourtant, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance avec elle, elle me détestait. Et tout cela, c'était entièrement de ma faute, moi et mon incapacité à montrer mes vrais sentiments.

Alors... j'espère. Je ne peux faire que ça. Espérer, et rêver. Alors je suis là, allongé dans la plaine la plus proche, rêvant d'un avenir impossible avec Alavia. Je me fais du mal, mais cela m'empêche de me jeter sur elle et de l'embrasser comme j'ai envie de le faire à chaque fois que je vois son beau visage.

Quand je sens une délicieuse odeur de caramel avec une pointe de fleur de cerisier, odeur des plus caractéristique, j'ouvre lentement mes yeux bleus, me demandant ce qu'elle est venue me reprocher cette fois-ci. Contre toutes attentes, elle s'allonge à mes côtés, observant avec attention un nuage qui ressemblait à un dragon. Je l'observe à la dérober, me questionnant sur ses intentions. Quand elle tourne son visage vers moi, et plonge son sublime regard dans le miens, je ne m'attend pas à ce qui allait suivre.

"-Ezarel... commence-t-elle d'une voix douce, démunie de mépris. Je voulais te parler, sérieusement.

-Eh bien, que voulais-tu me dire de si important que tu viennes jusqu'à me déranger ici ? répliqué-je, regrettant aussitôt mes paroles."

Elle me lance un regard colérique, mais où je décelais néanmoins une lueur de... tristesse. Et voilà que ce stupide espoir revient au galop. Quand elle fit mine de se lever, je lui attrape la mains.

"-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. dis-je précipitamment."

Elle me regarde d'une façon qui me donna des papillons dans le ventre, et je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans celui ci. Elle se rallonge alors, encore plus près de moi, signifiant que nos bras ainsi que nos têtes étaient en contact. Je ne remarque qu'après un certain temps que je tenais toujours fermement sa mains dans la mienne.

"-Ezarel, je voulais t'avouer mes sentiments envers toi, car j'en ai assez d'attendre que tu fasses quelque chose d'orgueilleux. dit-elle en se redressant sur son coude et en me fixant de ses grands yeux rouges, une mèche de cheveux s'échappant de sa coiffure.

-Et donc... Quels sont tes sentiments envers moi, Alavia ? lui demandé-je, replaçant inconsciemment cette-dite mèche."

Que ses cheveux étaient doux au toucher...

"-J'aimerais savoir, avant cela, si les sentiments que j'ai depuis maintenant deux ans sont semblables aux tiens. Ezarel, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

Je la fixe sans savoir quoi répondre, ses yeux me suppliant de lui répondre oui. Un ouragan de sentiments se déversaient dans son regard couleur rubis, un mélange d'attente, de supplication, et d'espoir. Ce foutu espoir qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes...

Mais il y a un autre sentiment dans ses yeux, mais je n'ose y croire. Je ne peux pas y croire. C'est impossible qu'elle puisse ressentir de l'amour pour moi ! Elle me déteste ! Comment pourrait-elle m'aimer, après toutes les saletés que je lui ai faites ? Comment pourrait-elle aimer un type comme moi ? Et pourtant... Je la regarde avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, un amour que je protégeais et enfermais depuis deux ans et que je laisse s'ouvrir comme une fleur en même pas deux secondes... Je sais déjà comment va se terminer cette histoire, une histoire qui n'a d'ailleurs jamais commencée. Un elfe à moitié fou, qui le devient complètement quand il tomba amoureux en rencontrant une femme aussi sublime qu'intouchable.

Mes sentiments ne pouvaient être partagés, c'est pourquoi je mis mon cœur éploré entre les mains de mon aimée, sans une pensée pour mon esprit qui sera entièrement brisé par le rejet inévitable de mon amour pour elle.

Je n'ai pas fait grand chose de bien dans ma vie, mais je peux au moins avoir le mérite de dire que j'ai aimé de toute mon âme une femme aussi dérangée que moi. On croirait que je signe mon arrêt de mort... Ce qui est peut être le cas, finalement. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, je n'y _arrive_ pas. Alors je prononce ces mots autant bénis que maudits, ces mots qui scelleront à jamais mon coeur et mon âme dans l'abyme qu'est mon esprit.

"-Je t'aime, Alavia"

Ce n'était que des mots murmurés, des mots jusque là inavoués. Je fermais mes yeux doucement, un sourire résigné aux lèvres, attendant le rejet tant redouté.

Mais il ne vint jamais. A la place, je sentis des lèvres aussi douces que de la soie se poser sur les miennes. Je reste figé sur place, perdu entre les mondes de rêve et de réalité. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, elle ne pouvait pas m'embrasser alors qu'elle aurait dû me repousser ! Elle ne pouvait pas tout bousculer dans ma tête, alors que j'avais réussi à tout accepter...

Quand le baiser prit fin, tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, je rouvris les yeux pour plonger directement mon regard dans celui débordant de joie et d'amour de mon aimée.

Son beau sourire était plus lumineux que jamais, et elle sauta dans mes bras, nous faisant rouler dans l'herbe verte, le vent semblant jouer avec ses cheveux. Et elle riait. Elle riait son bonheur, en criant à tout va à quel point elle était heureuse. Quand elle s'arrête, ce fut pour prendre mon visage entre ses petites mains, et me chuchoter tendrement les mots que je rêvais d'entendre.

"-Je t'aime, Ezarel."

Mes lèvres ne se sont jamais autant étirées qu'après qu'elle m'ait dit ça, et tous mes maux s'en allèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient mis du temps à se cramponner à moi. Tous mes démons furent oubliés, seule comptait la femme dans mes bras, la femme de ma vie. J'étais heureux, et je me proclamais même l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Après le baiser le plus beau et le plus vertigineux que je n'avais jamais eu et que je n'avais jamais donné, je me rapproche de son oreille pour lui glisser les mots que j'espérais lui dire depuis maintenant deux ans :

"-Je t'aime, Belle inconnue."

(trait)

Petite review ? ^^ (part se protéger des éventuelles tomates volantes)


End file.
